


Sorry

by TheSleeplessWriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Season/Series 04, Regret, The lying detective, Years Later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleeplessWriter/pseuds/TheSleeplessWriter
Summary: It's been years since these things have happened. Sometimes they even pretend to forget it happened. Still, old memories can resurface in nightmares.





	Sorry

John was vicious. He grasped Sherlock's coat and shoved him against the door, once, twice, three times. And Sherlock let him. He didn't know why. All he did was lift his hands to cover his face. 

"You son of a bitch." John spat, forcibly removing his hands before harshly slapping Sherlock's face, directly on his sharp cheekbone. In a violent shove, John pushed him to the floor. Sherlock found the cool tile a small comfort against his fevered skin, bruised skin.

Tile. That's right. They were in a hospital. The rest of the room was dark and murky, but Sherlock could make out the sound of laughing. Culverton Smith's laughing. 

The abuse kept going and going. John pulled his hair, kicked him, and slapped him. Blood and tears joined in the torment. It felt like eternity. 

Finally, John placed his strong, calloused hands around Sherlock's neck. In his fear, Sherlock breathed harder, losing what precious supply of oxygen he still had. His eyes began to roll back as he felt the life dwindling from him....

"Sherlock!" 

The loud voice accompanied by shaking woke Sherlock from the horrific nightmare. 

He turned to find John's anxious face next to him, carefully smoothing away the damp curls that were stuck to his temple. Still stuck in the hazy world of his dream, Sherlock only saw the face of his attacker and backed away, getting off the bed and near the wall. 

"Don't hit me anymore." Sherlock's voice was strained. He lifted his hand to his face and was surprised to find tears. 

John's face was full of regret and sorrow as he realized exactly what his dream was about. He had feared it was this. 

"Sherlock. That was years ago." John spoke softly as he reached over to turn on the lamp. "Look at your hands. Look at my face. We're old men now."

And it was true. His hands were wrinkled and spotted. John's warm face was worn, the many years shown. They've been together for decades, yet sometimes a nightmare of the past will resurface. 

Sherlock reluctantly moved back into bed, into the comforting embrace of his dearest friend and lover. John held him tightly, as if that could make the traumatic memory disappear. 

Tears slipped from his eyes as well as John rested his chin on Sherlock's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"You've said it a million times. And like you said, it was years ago." Sherlock pointed out, his voice muffled as he leaned his head against John's. 

"I know. And I still want to say it. I'm sorry." 

There was something comforting, if slightly empty in the word sorry. Sorry did not convey the deep regret and disturbing realization as he looked back on that dreadful day. Still, John continued to use it, to reaffirm that what he did would never be justified. 

"Look at us. Two old men, sitting in bed at 2 in the morning, crying over old memories." Sherlock said in a slightly humored voiced as the melancholy atmosphere slowly wafted away. "Is this really what it's like to be old? Nothing to do but look back? To be withered and decrepit?"

John smiled and pressed a kiss to Sherlock's temple. "Stop it, you're barely sixty." 

"Psh. I've still got my eyesight and can see that I'm grey and wrinkled. Stores offer me senior discounts!" Sherlock said with emphasis as he leaned back into the pillows. 

John landed another kiss, this time to Sherlock's cheek. 

"Drama queen." He whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a two-shot fic that revolves around the pain these two have inflicted upon each other and how it comes up in nightmares. 
> 
> Hope you liked, and feel free to leave kudos, comments, and constructive criticism.


End file.
